Tiamat
Tiamat is the goddess greed, and of chromatic dragons. Description Tiamat was a unique chromatic dragon, who had one head for each primary color of the most common species of chromatics (black, blue, green, red, white). Each head was able to operate entirely independently of each other and had the powers of a member of the respective race of dragonkind. Her body also had traits in common with a wyvern, including a long tail tipped with a poisonous stinger Realm Tiamat currently resides in Avernus, the first layer of the Nine Hells. Personality Tiamat was arrogant, greedy, hateful, spiteful and vain.She never forgave any kind of slight and was focused in obtaining more power and wealth. She disdained mortals, regarding them as mere disposable tools in her schemes. When needed, she was charming and fey, but her self-serving and reptilian personality betrayed her sooner or later. After having experienced relative mortality as an archfiend, she became less reckless but also paranoid. Tiamat enjoyed the company of male dragons, and had many great wyrms consorts of the chromatic varieties. She had an insatiable greed for treasures, but preferred that her followers brought it to her in the form of gifts instead of searching riches on her own Activities Powers As a unique type of chromatic dragon with the traits of the five most common chromatic varieties, Tiamat was a foe to be reckoned with in battle. Along with all the standard powers and godly senses of a deity of her rank, those who saw her fight claimed that her heads were able to cooperate in battle, and that those heads had the ability to use the breath weapons and spell-like abilities common to their species. Although her sheer size prevented claw and kick attacks while on the ground, she was adept of its use while flying. She also had a stinger on her tail that injected a powerful venom on her foes, killing them in agonizing pain. History Relationships Tiamat was the antithesis of her brother Bahamut, as both of them represented opposing values,and this enmity was reflected in the attitude of each deity's worshipers as well. Worshipers Temples Though most evil dragons honored Tiamat, few keep shrines dedicated to her in their lairs because they didn't want her gazing at their treasure hoards. Instead, they dedicate vast, gloomy caverns to their deity and kept them stocked with treasure and sacrifices. Tiamat had more temples among her non-dragon followers. Dogma Rites Clerics of Tiamat prayed for their spells at dusk, in hopes she will return the sun the following morning, as part of a ritual known as Tithing. The Tithing required a small tithe, typically several gold coins or a small gem, which were hidden in the cleric's cupped hands while praying, then buried. Tiamat's clergy also performed various other daily ceremonies in homage to their mistress. The Rite of Respect was a complicated ritual of abasement and appeasement was performed while approaching any chromatic dragon. This ceremony didn't provide any special protection from the dragon's fury, but failure to perform it was a death sentence. Category:Alceon Category:Deities